Winds In the East
by Mtbookworm
Summary: Molly Baxter had a near perfect life. Prefect town, perfect family, and a perfect best friend. then everything took a turn for the worst. after losing everyone she loves and being moved to Manhattan, can the newsies show her that not all things end badly, and can she show the newsies that there is more to life then soaking scabs and selling papes?
1. Prologe: A Mist Coming In

**Wow, I am really getting into fanfiction. Being the musical theater freak I am, I have been obsessed with Newsies for the past three years. This idea has been in my head for a while. Now, I will give you fair warning. Though I will try not to, the main character in this story might appear slightly Mary Sueish, but that is because she is kind of supposed to. If you didn't get it from the title, she is supposed to be a Mary Poppins or a Truly Scrumptious type character (if you don't know Truly Scrumptious is the girl from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang). Also this story may have song lyrics but I promise to put full disclaimers. That aside, hope you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or any Mary Poppins or Chitty Chitty Bang Bang reverences I may make in this story. They both belong to Disney, and CCBB belongs to Warfield Productions. The song in this chapter is from CCBB called Hushabye Mountain.**

**Winds in the East**

**Prologue: A Mist Coming In**

As she heard the click and clack of the train wheels beneath her, Molly Baxter stared out the window of the rolling hills of the New York country side. These were the hills of her childhood, where she had laughed and plaid to her hearts content as a child. Where had family had picnics together. But all those times seemed so distant. She reached to remember her most recent happy memory. Even that memory ended in a sour note.

_It was bright sunny day in the small town of Albany, New York. Albany was a relatively new town with many inhabitants from all over. Seven-year-old Molly Baxter looked around the town square at all of the people of her home. There was Madame Zolin, her dance teacher, who was from Russia. She was stern woman with a thin face and greying hair, that had once been raven black, pulled back into a bun, but she really was very kind if you caught her in the right mood. There were the Campbells from Scotland. There was also Miss Aileen and her grandson Andrew, who happened to be Molly's best friend, both from Ireland. The whole town was gathered her for the Fourth of July. All of the girls were in their prettiest dresses and the men were clean-shaven. There was music, dancing, and food. Molly love days like these._

_ "Well Good Golly Miss Molly, that's a right pretty dress you are wearing." Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Andrew come and sit down next to her and throw an arm around her. Andrew was sort for a boy his age, he was the same size as Molly, but you could tell he would be handsome one day. "A right pretty dress, for a right pretty girl." He said to her with a cheeky grin. Molly thought she was still to little to be pretty, at least not like all those girls from the town her brothers pined over so much. No they all had full, dark hair and pretty, deep eyes. Molly on the other hand had thin hair the color of straw and light milky blue eyes. Though so did her mother, and Molly thought her mother was the most beautiful woman in town._

_ "Stop it Dandy Andy, you are always such a charmer." She said teasing him._

_ "I am sorry if I was taught to be gentleman." He said mocking offense._

_ "You may be lot of things Andy, but you are no gentleman." She said to her best friend._

_"That hurt, Molly, that really hurt." He joked with her but the smile vanished from his face when he noticed that she wasn't smiling back. "Good Golly Miss Molly, why the long face." He asked. Molly was staring off in one direction. What she was staring at was all the people dancing to the music in the square. Half the people who were dancing where her brothers, she did have seven of them; Matthew, Mark, Mason, Malcolm, Marcus, Marius, and Mac. The names of her brother were quite funny to her. Her family had a big obsession with the letter M. By that definition even her name was funny. Mrs. Aileen called her "Little Molly Marie". But back to her brother, all of them were tall strapping and handsome, with her fathers brown hair and brown eyes. She loved all of them dearly but they were most of he time quite the over protective brothers. Lord help the poor soul who tried to court her one day. That brought her back to the thought she was on._

_ "Will some one ever dance with me like?" she sighed. Each and every one of her brothers was dancing with a girl from the town, even Mac, who was only ten. "I mean what's the point of all those dance lessons if no one will ever ask me to dance?" she said putting her hands on her chin. With that, Andy jumped up, grabbed Molly's hand, pulled her up, and started dragging her to the dance floor._

_ "Andy, what are you doing!" she screeched._

_ "You said you wanted to dance, so lets dance." He said grabbing her other hand like he had seen the older boys do and began spinning her around. All of the other couples seemed to stop dancing and stare at the two newest people to join the dance. They weren't the best dance partners, Molly was clearly the better of the two and she was the one leading, but they certainly didn't care. Andy was whirling his best friend around the dance floor, and Moly was laughing and giggling with delight. When the song ended, the crowd cheered for the two young friends. That was when the two realized everyone had stopped to watch them, and they both blushed a deep scarlet._

_ "Oh my goodness! Molly, Andrew, that was wonderful! Simply wonderful!" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Martha Baxter coming towards them. She was pretty woman, with a kind face and warm eyes. She just looked motherly and always had kind word for everyone. All of the people in the town called her the "Angel of Albany", and she was deserving of the title._

_ "Thank you very much, Mrs. Baxter." Andy said politely to the women. He had known Mrs. Baxter since he could remember and she always been like a mother to him._

_ "Andrew, dear, how many times have told you, please call me Mrs. Martha." She said sweetly to the boy._

_ "Yes mam, Mrs. Baxt… I mean, Mrs. Martha." Andy replied sheepishly._

_ "And you, my dear Molly, I am glad all those dance lessons are paying off. You were magnificent dear! Even Madame Zulin thought so. Now, it's getting late. Andrew, I have already talked to your grandmother and we have arranged for you to stay at our house tonight. Now come along, Pish Tosh._

_ Later that night the two friends found themselves in Molly's room with Mrs. Baxter. She was braiding Molly's hair getting the two ready for bed._

_ "Mother, will you sing us the Lullaby?" Molly asked her mother as she tucked her in. _

_ "Of course dear." Mrs. Baxter replied, taking the music box and its key off Molly bedside table and winding it up for her. Then she began to sing._

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain**_

_**Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay**_

_**It fills the sails of boats that are waiting**_

_**Waiting to sail your worries away**_

_**It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain**_

_**And your boat waits down by the quay**_

_**The winds of night so softly are sighing**_

_**Soon they will fly your troubles to the sea**_

_**So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain**_

_**Wave good...bye to cares of the day**_

_**And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain**_

_**Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.**_

_ "Good night, darlings." Mrs. Baxter said as she blew out the candle and left the room._

_ Molly lay there for minute and though she couldn't see, she heard Andy crying. He was tough boy, but he still was only eight. And though she didn't quite know why, she knew watching her and her mother made Andy sad. She knew his mother died and that he didn't have a father. That's why she loved having him over. It made him happy when he was over because he felt like part of their family, which he was, and Molly loved seeing him happy. Yes, everything was great, but Molly didn't know that this was just the calm before the storm._

_ It wasn't until weeks later, at Miss Aileen's funeral, that Molly had realized why Andy had stayed over that one night. From that night on, Miss Aileen was getting sicker and sicker. She heard all the adults calling it the Scarlet Fever. Andy started spending time at the Baxter's house more and more. Then, one faithful day in August, Miss Aileen drew her last breath. The funeral was simple, for Miss Aileen was not a flashy woman. That night, Molly was awoken to a tap on her window. She got up and walked over to see Andy sitting in the tree right by her window with a sack over his shoulder._

_ "Andy! What are you doing it's the middle if the night?" she exclaimed to her friend in the tree._

_ "I came to say Goodbye, Molly." He replied sadly._

_ "Goodbye? What do you mean Goodbye?" Of course she knew what goodbye meant, she just didn't know why he was saying it._

_ "Molly, now that my Gran is gone, there aint here for me any more. I'm leavin."_

_ "Where are you going to go, Andy." She said already feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was leaving. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to her._

_ "There, that's the Brooklyn Bridge. That's where I am going." He said proudly, but then he noticed her tears. "Good Golly Miss Molly, please don't cry."_

_ "I can't help it, Andy I'm going to miss you."_

_ "I am going to miss you to Molly. But I will make you a promise. Every year on this day, I will wait on the Brooklyn Bridge, and if you ever find yourself in New York City, on this day you come to the Brooklyn Bridge."_

_ "You promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ "Wait Andy before you go there is something I want to give you." Molly quickly ran and got something from her bedside table and brought it back to the window. "Here. It's the key to the music box. I wont listen to it until I see you again. It will give you something to remember me by."_

_ "I could never forget you. Goodbye Molly." He said as he climbed out of the tree and ran off into the night._

_ "I could never forget you either, Dandy Andy."_

Then began the downward spiral of Molly Marie Baxter's Life. The Scarlet fever ravaged the town. After Andy's grandmother, it took Molly's father when she was 8.. When she was 9 it took her brother Mark, and by the time she was 13 it had taken Mason, Malcolm, Marcus, and Marius too. Theses were all hard blows for Molly. She had always been Daddy's little princess and now her king was gone. Her brothers had always been her nights in shining armor, always there to protect her when she needed it, and now they were gone to. Though the biggest blow came when she was 14, and the Fever took her mother. Martha Baxter had been taxed not only physically but emotional having already lost five sons and a husband and it was too much for her to take. Many questioned if she had died of the Fever or of a broken heart. Never the less, Molly held her mothers hand as she died and cried over the body when she was gone. The once loud and happy Baxter household was now still and sad. Her oldest brother Matthew worked so hard to support them that they hardly noticed when he began to show signs and the fever took him to. Shortly after he was gone, her only remaining brother, Mac, decided that Albany wasn't the place for the Baxters anymore. When Molly was sixteen, Mac left for the west with a promise that he send for her when he found a place for them. So while he was gone, she lived with Madame Zulin.

At sixteen, you could clearly tell Molly Marie Baxter wasn't that little girl dancing in the square any more. For one she had grown up, and had developed soft blond hair with a gentle curl, a slight womanly figure, and clear blue eyes, though there was no light in them. She had closed herself off, and had hardly spoken since her mother died, nor had she cried.

One day Madame Zulin had had enough of her mopping. She sat the girl down and asked he to tell her how she felt. At first Molly wouldn't say anything, but then all of the emotions she had kept inside burst through, and she cried. She cried for Mrs. Aileen, for her father, for her brothers. She cried for Andy and she cried for her mother. She cried for what felt like hours, and when she was done, She felt better. The pain was still there of course but it wasn't as bad. She realized her family wouldn't want her to mope and cry. They would want her to be happy and cheerful Molly. So that was the philosophy she kept, and from then on you never saw Molly Baxter without a smile on her face. Not even when Madame Zulin to passes away. No, Molly, though she did grieve the lost of her beloved teacher, she would not let it affect her. Now she found herself on a train bound for New York City with her music box in her lap. And that, is where our story begins.

**Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. This was a bit of a sad chapter. Next one should be happier. Despite the fact that I tried to keep it mysterious, some might be able to guess who Andy is. Comment who you think it might be.**


	2. Chapter 1: Like Something is Brewing

**So there is really nothing I can say other about the huge chapter gap other than the fact that I am so sorry and for the longest time that the last chapter was basically a plot bunny that wouldn't leave. So now I am back, and hopefully someone will still read this story.**

**Winds in the East**

**Chapter One: Like Something is Brewing**

Molly had been sitting there for five minutes, not knowing what to do. She wasn't quite ready to get off the train, because she knew getting off meant leaving everything she had ever known behind, and that thought didn't sound pleasant. And she also knew if she didn't get off soon the conductor would come and tell her to leave. So gathering her two measly bags, and her will, the sixteen year old steeped off the train and into her new life in New York City.

She made her way slowly through the city, looking at all the people around her. Being a small town girl, she had never seen so many people in one place, and it was both exciting and daunting at the same time. There were so many people form so many different walks of life. As she made her way through the crowded streets she saw mothers pushing children in strollers with others tugging them from behind. She saw men huddle in corners, some were respectable, reading newspapers and discussing politics no doubt, while others were grouped in alley ways, rolling dice, drinking amber liquid, and leering at her in such a way that made Molly's stomach flip and her pace quicken. She didn't want to be anywhere near them.

She also came across girls her age, clustered together and giggling whenever an attractive gentleman walked buy. She was tempted to join them and strike up a conversation, but she decide against it, figuring her best bet was finding her uncle first, and finding friends later. Which the latter was her current problem, seeing as all her meandering had gotten her lost. After passing one shop for what seamed like the first time, Molly declared herself hopefully lost.

She sat down on a crate against the wall of a store and fished her brother's letter out of her bag. Upon hearing news of Madame Zulin's death, her brother Mac had written her a letter saying that he had arranged for her a place to stay in case something should happen.

_Dear little sis,_

_I hope you are doing well, or, as well as you can be. I know this has been so hard on you, and proves just how strong you are by putting on a brave face. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you. I know you cared very much about Madame Zulin, so I just want you to know you still have me. I wont leave, I promise. Things are going well out here. I have a nice job in Arizona. Pays well. I am saving up until I have enough for a place of our own before I bring you out here. I hope you don't mind. The conditions I am in right now aren't quite fit for a lady._

_But being as you need somewhere to stay, I have something arranged for you. You and I both know that father has…had two brothers, Jeb and Bryan. After leaving Albany, I stopped in Manhattan to collect the things I needed, and I decide to try and track them down. I was unable to find Uncle Bryan but I did find Uncle Jeb. He was…surprised to see me, and even more surprised to know the fate of his brother. I talked to him, and arranged if anything were to happen for you to stay with him._

_I must warn you Molly, he is not one of the savoriest characters, but please know that this is only temporary, and that I will come for you soon. Just don't argue with him, do what he says, and give no reason to be angry with you. Enclosed is a map of the city with his address labeled. _

_I miss you very much Molly. I will see you soon._

_Love Your Brother,_

_Mac_

She had reread that letter countless times, it being the last correspondence of her brother, as he had not yet answered her reply. She looked back down and her brother's barely legible hand drawn map and rescind to the fact that it would get her nowhere.

"Well what do we have here? A pretty little country bird to far from home." Molly looked up at the sound of the voice and saw that three burly young men had walked over to her, and boxed her in against the wall. All three were taller than her, the one on her right had sandy blond hair and dirt smudged on his face, while the one on her let and browner hair and ripped clothing. Though the most freighting was the one in front of her, with dark hair, dark eyes, and a malicious grin. She stood up, trying to get through and opening, which only resulted in them boxing her in further.

"What's wrong birdie?" The blonde one muttered.

"Did you get lost?" The one on her left said moving closer.

"Please just let me through." She urged, trying to push through again, which only resulted in the dark haired one moving closer, and grabbing her waist, pulling her to him as she struggled.

"And why would we do that? We were gonna teach the little bird how to fly weren't we boys?" he said laughing with his buddies as Molly grimaced. Leave it to her to get in trouble on her first day in the city.

"What do ya say we…" but he never finished his sentence as her was distracted by a whistle and a shout.

"SCRAM! BEAT IT. IT'S THE BULLS!"

At the three men ran, causing Molly to be pushed to the ground. At least they had left. She was gathering up her things when another voiced stopped her.

"Are you alright?" it asked. She would have jumped up immediately and tried to run if the voice hadn't sounder kinder. She looked up and it did in fact belong to kinder face. Standing in front of her was a boy in a white cotton shirt and a brown vest, what looked like curly brown hair under a gray hat, and a stack of newspapers slung on a string hanging from his shoulder. He seemed about her age, maybe a year or two younger. He would have seamed like a perfectly normal boy if it wasn't for the fact that under his right arm was a wooden crutch.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked again, big brown eyes peering down at her.

"Yes, I am fine thank you. Was that you who shouted?" She said, sitting back up on the crate leaning her head against the wall. He nodded in response to her question. "Thank you. How did you know how to scare them away."

"The thing with bullies like those is the only thing they are scarred of is bigger bullies. Are you sure you're okay? You don't look okay." He said with a small laugh.

"I guess I am just a little shaken up." She admitted.

"It's alright." He said slowly sitting down next to her, leaning his crutch against the wall. "I would be to if that had happened to me on my first day in the city." She looked at him bemused.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked and he chuckled and looked at her with a smile.

"Only for the fact that no one who has been living in the city would sit with their back against the wall in this part of town. But don't worry, you'll get used to it." He smiled at her. She liked his smile. It was very bright and optimistic, like her brother Marcus' had been. He always knew how to cheer people up. So did this boy, it seemed, and she smiled back.

"That's very reassuring. Thank you…I am sorry, I don't think you have told me your name." She blushed, and he did to before offering his hand to shake.

"My apologies. My name is Crutchty." He said. She laughed slightly, but then thought better of it, cutting her laugh off so she didn't offend him. But he didn't seem offended, and in fact laughed along with her. "It's my nickname. I know it's a bit silly, but we all have them."

"Whose we?" she questioned.

"Newsies of course. We sell newspapers. Don't tell me you don't what a Newsie is?" he joked and she blushed again, shaking her head.

"Well, we didn't really have…Newsies in Albany. The Perkins printed the paper and you bought it in the general store. But they sound interesting."

"Oh we are. No group of people like the Newsies." They both laughed. The two talked for a bit, Crutchy telling her about these newsies. He told her of the strike they had had a few weeks ago, and about his friends. True to his word they all had interesting names. In the midst of the conversation she had caught the names Racetrack, Mush, Cowboy, and a few others. "But anyway, what are you doing in this part of town?"

"I got lost. My brother sent me a map in a letter, but it is impossible to read, and think I have been down this street at least a few times, so now I am hopelessly lost." She sighed

"Well why didn't you say so. I know this city like the back of my hand. Where are you trying to go?" he asked her. She looked down at her map to get the street name.

"Maiden Street." She replied.

"Oh you are real close, you probably just took a wrong turn. Go down that street turn right, then left, and just keep going. If you reach the Brooklyn Bridge you have gone to far.

The Brooklyn Bridge. That had been her first thought when she had gotten the letter saying she would be going to Manhattan. New York City was where Andy was, or at least where she thought he was. He might of moved on, but if she wanted to try and find him. New york was her best chance at finding him. It is mid June, and Andy had left in August, so she had a little over a month until the day he promised he would spend on the bridge, waiting for her. Only this year, he wouldn't have to wait.

"I better be off then. Thank you for helping." She smiled at him standing up.

"My pleasure." He smiled back at her. She reached into one of her bags for her coin purse and produced a shiny quarter. She reached for his hand a placed the coin in it.

"A token of my thanks." She smiled. He shook his head, about to hand the coin back when she interjected. "Take it, please. It's the least I can do. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't lead away those goons. And besides, the suns going down and you probably wont have much time to sell the rest of those papers. So please, take it. I better be going." She said as she picked her bags and began to walk away, but Crutchy called after her.

"Wait, I never got your name."

She turned back and smiled "It's Molly." And then she walked off.

Jack had been having a bad day. Scratch that, Jack had been having a bad week. One would think with just having won a strike his life would be going better, well it wasn't. Oh don't get him wrong, some things were good. His boys weren't losing money and the Delanceys hadn't been a problem. On the other hand the headlines hadn't been as good, though that was a problem son to be rectified with the fact the presidential campaign would start soon. But that didn't changed the fact he had barely sold half his papers.

Queens was also an issue. Every since the Strike they had been acting up. Their leader, Duke, seemed to think that Manhattan was gaining too much power and had to be knocked down a peg. But other then threating comments and one or two small fights they hadn't been much of an issue. Jack was sure it would just blow over.

And then there was Sarah. That was what was irritating him the most right now. He just couldn't describe it. It wasn't that Jack didn't understand women, as a matter of fact he consider himself and expert in the subject, it was just he didn't understand her. It had been great at first. They had seemed to hit it off, and that kiss at the end of the Strike had certainly speed things up. He was starting to think that that's all it was, the two of them caught up in the excitement of the Strike. It just seemed like she was trying to change him, trying to get him to be all prim and proper, and that just not what he was. He sighed, determined to put the thoughts out of his head and relax.

After meandering around for what felt like a long time he decided to head back to the lodge. All thoughts of relaxing disappeared when he waked into the lodging house and was immediately accosted by a variety of voices.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Ya late Cowboy."

"Something wrong Jack?"

"Ya forget it was poker night."

"Way to interrupt the game."

Jack had forgotten it was poker night. Well, technically with the newsies every night was poker night. The only night they called poker night was the night once a month when some of the boys from Brooklyn would come over and they would all play poker. Most of the boys from Manhattan enjoyed seeing as the only person could beat Racetrack was Spot Conlon and they enjoyed seeing the Italian being put in his place once in awhile.

"Well, if ain't Jack-be-Nimble, Jack-be-Quick. Ready to get your ass handed to ya." One voice taunted. Sitting around the crate serving as a table was the owner of the voice, Spot Conlon, as well as Race, Mush, Blink, and two of Spots boys, Hustler and Switch.

"Not in the mode for you, Conlon. Deal me in Race. Didnt make much today with that rubbish they called a headline. Might as well try and win some more." Jack grumbled siting down next to Mush.

"Now that's the spirit Jack." Race said sarcastically dealing him in. "Where's Mouth. We thought he would be with you?"

"His parents wanted him home tonight. Now that his dad is closer to getting his job back I guess they are trying to ease him off selling papers. Don't see why."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but I believe what he is getting at was the where abouts of Mouth's sister." Mush remarked with sly grin. Jack glared.

"I would suggest ya keep your trap shut unless you want to sell papers tomorrow with a shiner."

"Alright, so Mush it was your hand…" Race said trying to ease the tension but he was cut off by the door to lodge opening and closing.

"Hiya, fellas." They heard the ever-cheery voice of Crutchy walk through the door, with that ever-present smile on his face. A chorus of hi's meet him and one grumble form Race about the interruption of the game.

"Ya want in, Crutch? We jus dealt Jack in, we could deal you in to." Mush asked.

"Nah you know me. Not really one for poker. Hey, where is Kloppman."

"In his office. What do you need him for?" Race answered then asked.

"I got some money for the furnace fund." He shrugged. The furnace fund was money the boys had decided to collect in order to get the upper floor of the lodge a new furnace for winter. Now that the price was back to normal and the boys weren't scrounging to survive as bad as they used to be they decide to save up some money to but one. The reason that they were saving in June was that was the only way they might possible have enough by winter, which started fairly soon in New York.

Kloppman, having heard his name mentioned, came out of his office and two the front desk.

"What is it you got, Crutchy?" he asked.

"Money for the furnace fund. I got a whole quarter." He smiled proudly taking the coin out of his pocket and triumphantly placing it on the desk, which was meet with quite a reaction from the others.

"How did you manage to be able to spare a quarter? The headline today was awful." Blink questioned.

"A girl gave it to me."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, I found her by the train yards. She was lost so I gave her directions. Apparently no one had been very nice to her today so she gave me a quarter to say thank you." He smiled.

"What did she look like?" asked Mush. That boy would never stop chasing skirts.

"Like an angel. Blonde hair and blue eyes and a nice smile." He said, then yawned. "Well, I am gonna turn in, se you guys in the morning." He said then made his way up the stairs.

"I swear if he gets a girl before I do…" Mush trailed off. All the guys chuckled. They played a few more rounds before they all decided to call it a night. Like they did on most poker nights, Spot and his boys crashed at the lodge. So they all went upstairs and got ready to sleep. Most of the younger ones were already asleep. That was another problem. It was sad to say that they now had almost 10 boys younger 9. So it was more often then not an older one had to take a younger one and watch him all day, which hindered selling. But that was a problem to be solved another day, as Jack had not the strength nor patience to deal with it now. As he closed his eyes, his mind drifted to the girl Crutchy spoke about, and of how much he could use a nice smile.

**Again sorry for he way beyond late update. Kinda of inexcusable but I promise I will try harder. My muse for this story has come back.**


	3. Chapter 2: About to Begin

**Winds in the East**

**About to Begin**

Molly stood in front of the rundown apartment building at 277 Maiden Street. It didn't look like much, though she wasn't expecting much. It was a old brownstone building three stories tall with a flower shop on one side and a dark, not so friendly looking alley on the other. She looked down at her letter again, and Mac's chicken scratch telling her the apartment number was 3C.

She walked inside and the first thing she noticed was the smell. It was a pungent smell mold and musk. She walked passed the owner, asleep at the front desk, drooling, and walked the three flights of stairs and down the hallway to the door labeled 3C. She knocked.

She heard grumbling coming from the other side of the door as well as things crashing to the ground, which startled her. Several clicks of tumblers were heard. Then the door opened. Standing in thresh hold of the door was, well, lets just say he wasn't she was expecting.

"Whad da ya want?"

In front of her was whom she assumed her uncle. He was a short stout man, only a little taller than Molly. Which wasn't much, considering she was a measly 5'5. He had a red face with a scraggly beard, one that was caught somewhere between trying to grow a beard and just unshaven. He was wearing a stained white shirt and ratted trousers.

Then she noticed the room. It was a small apartment that would have most likely seemed larger had it not been so over crowded. The room was a mess with broken furniture, random items, and empty liquor bottles.

"I said whad da ya want?" he grumbled again snapping her out of her observations. She turned and decided, putting her best foot forward, to give him a shy smile.

"Uncle Jeb?" she asked, to make sure she had the right apartment.

"Ah, so you're the one the boy was going on about. Ya look ta much like yur mother. What a shame. I thought ya would at least look like your father, like the boy did." He slurred on. Molly's face got red at the way her mentioned her mother, but she forced down her frustration, remembering what Mac said about not giving him a reason to be angry with her.

"Well don't just stand there, come in. Get a move on." Molly grabbed her to bags and stepped inside after her uncle. She had to treed carefully in order not step in or on something. She followed as her Uncle pointed out things to her, only half listening as she showed her surroundings.

"So can ya?" he Uncle stated impatiently.

"I'm sorry?" she asked in response not having heard what he said.

"I asked can ya cook and clean? Or did the Austrian woman not teach ya anything." It was getting harder for Molly to swallow her feelings as he kept talking about her mother.

"No, sir, I can cook and clean. I like to think I am rather good at it. All thanks to my mother." He glared at her for the last comment, but she didn't regret saying it.

"I never liked yer mother." He snapped. "Mathew had it in his reach to be settled with any of the fine _American _women who through themselves at him." He put particular stress on the word American. "But, no. He decided to run off with a foreigner."

"This is your room." He said bitterly, gesturing to a room he had just opened the door to. It was a small room, occupied mainly by a bed, nightstand, and trunk at the foot of the bed. The rest of the room was filled numerous different items cluttering it, making it feel smaller than it was.

"It ain't much, but ya don't need much. I'll leave ya to whatever it is ya do. I will be back in an hour, and I expect dinner to be ready by the time I get back. Tomorrow, ya clean this is place up and go get food from the market. That's yer job, got it?" she nodded, and then he left.

She stepped inside and sat down on the bed, which creaked underneath her, and thought of the situation, she was now in. She disliked he uncle, she knew that much. She knew she shouldn't because he was her kin and her mother had always taught her to look for the good in other and to respect and be kind. She would do that. She would respect her uncle and be kind to him but she could not find good him, that she was certain of.

She would have been able to, if not for the way he had spoken of her mother. She had always known that her father's family had never approved of her parents marriage, but that had never stopped Molly form thinking her parent love story was the most beautiful of all, even more so then the ones in her books.

Her mother had come over from Austria when she was only a little older than Molly was now. She to had lost her family and used what little she had to come to New York seeking a better life. She had gotten a job at the sweatshop that Molly's father's family had owned. The two instantly became smitten with one another and meet in secret for a year. When Molly's father had decided he wanted to marry her mother, he brought her to his family to announce his intention. His brother Bryan had been happy for the couple, though his father, mother, and brother Jeb had been less than thrilled. They told him he was throwing his life away, but he refused to listen. They had been married in small ceremony at one of the Cathedrals in Manhattan, and had moved to Albany.

Molly had loved hearing that story growing up, and to hear it tarnished by her uncle had hurt her, but she wouldn't let it bother her. She held her chin high and set out to do what she had to do, make the best of the situation.

Mush Meyers had been having a good day. He was in a good selling spot, with good headlines, and more then one good-looking girl had looked his way. So all was well for Mush Meyers.

All was not good for Molly Baxter. She had been in New York for almost a week a things were already bad. That night when she had first arrived, she had made dinner for her uncle like he had asked, and thought the situation might not be so bad. There was not a lot to cook with, though she could rectify that problem easily. What had frightened her was the way her uncle acted when he came home. The second he walked in the door Molly smelt the new stench on him. She had recognized it from when she was 7 and Mark and Mason had come home smelling just like. She had never seen her father nor her mother that angry. _Maybe it was just a one time thing_, she had thought.

Well she had thought wrong, Molly had been here for six days and 3 out of the six he had come home in that same state, grabbing the food she prepared, and scarfing it down then just leaving her to clean up. When she woke up I the morning he would be gone to work, helping to manage a sweatshop.

But she wasn't going to let that bother her. She was at the market today getting food for the rest of the week. Her mother had told her that the best day to go to market was Saturday, because a good deal of markets closed Sunday, so the prices could be lowered on the things that wouldn't keep till Monday. So that were she was, at a stall discussing the price of tomatoes with the vender, the price of which seeming awful high compared to what they sold for in Albany.

Mush had just sold two papers to a nice older couple when he caught her out of the corner of his eyes. A pretty girl around his age with long blond hair in simple dress that she cut quite the figure in. A bit willowy for his taste, but still quite nice, from what he could see, as her back was facing toward him. But what he did see was the stand owner she was buying form was trying to sell her tomatoes at a price quite a bit higher than what he had seen the man sell them for ten minutes ago.

Molly was reaching into her basket for money to pay the man when a boy came out of nowhere and leaned up against the cart. "How ya doing Mr. Murphy?" he said with cheesy, obviously fake smile which made Molly giggle.

"Get out of here Meyers, cant you see I am dealing with a customer." Mr. Murphy grumbled.

"And what a lovely customer she is Mr. Murphy." They boy, Meyers said turning to her, taking her hand, and kissing it lightly causing her to blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…"

"Baxter" she filled in for him.

"Miss. Baxter, are you a where that this man is trying to cheat you out of your money." He said causing Mr. Murphy to turn beat red with anger. "Ya see this tomato, not ten minutes ago Mr. Murphy here was selling it for a third of what he asking you. So, I suggest you either ask him to return it to an honest price of you take your business elsewhere."

Molly turned to Mr. Murphy and then back to boy and then back to Mr. Murphy. "I think I will just take my business elsewhere. Good Day Mr. Murphy." She said as she put the tomatoes down and walked off. Meyers followed her.

"Thank you for helping me." She said to him. He smiled.

"Oh no problem. Murphy is just a hard-a… I mean jerk. All he ever sees in dollars signs, which explains thing. If he saw how pretty you were he would never dream of scamming you." He said with a not so subtle wink. If anyone else had said that it would have made her uncomfortable, but the boy didn't. He reminded her of her brother Malcolm, who was quite the ladies man but has his heart in the right place. She liked him instantly.

"Well thank you, Meyers, wasn't it?"

"Meyers is my last name. My first name is Michael, but everyone calls me Mush." He said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She took it laughing, making the connection between this boy and the one she had meet almost a week ago.

"Well, Mush," she smiled, "you wouldn't happen to have a friend named Crutchy would you?"

"How'd ya know?" he asked her incredulously. She laughed.

"I meet him a few days ago, on my first day in the city. He talked a lot about his friends, and he mentioned your name. He talked a lot about all of you, all good things."

"Wait you said you met him on your first day here?" He asked and she nodded. Mush started to grin. "So are you are that girl who gave him the quarter. We all really appreciate it. He used it to money in fond for the lodge. You must be awful generous to give him a whole quarter just for directions."

Molly blinked. "He didn't just give me directions. He rescued me." She stated.

"Crutchy?"

"Yes, some men had me cornered and he lead them away. I don't want to think of what would have happened if he hadn't stepped in."

"So you're telling me that Crutchy saved you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"Wait till I tell the guys. They aren't going to believe it." He exclaimed and she laughed.

"It was nice talking to you, but I better get home, my uncle will b wondering where I am."

"Will I see you again?"

"Seeing as you are my second encounter with a newsie and I haven't even been here a week I think it is safe to say you will." She started to walk away then she turned back to him. "Wait, I haven't thanked you for helping me. Here." She said, reaching into her basket and pulling out an apple and her handkerchief. "This is because you look hungry," she said handing him the apple, "and this is because Crutchy told me his friend mush was quite the ladies man. Now you can tell all those friends of yours that you rescued a damsel in distress, and you have proof to."

"Thank you. Before you go don you think I should know the name of the damsel I have saved?" he grinned at her.

"Molly."

"Good day, Molly."

"Good day, Mush."

Mush Meyers spent the rest of the day with a skip in his step and a bright smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell the other boys his tale. They were all meeting at Tibby for food, and he munched on his apple while heading over there. He walked in and saw must of the boys already there eating. He managed to squeeze into a seat next to Blink.

"Hey where's Charm?" He asked as he sat down, noticing the girl missing from their ranks.

"She is over in Brooklyn. Wanted to see Spot. I swear she spends more time there then she does here. Anyways, Mush you just missed it." His friend said. "That waitress you have a crush on just came, what was her name, Alison, Mary…"

"Maria." Race answered from across the table and the two began to tease their friend.

"Aw, pipe down you to. Besides, it's not us you really wanna hear about. I gotta tell you about Crutchy's girl." At that statement the entire table turned to him, including Cructhy.

"What you mean?"

"I mean that girl he was talking about. I met her."

"You did!" Crutchy exclaimed. "Isn't she nice."

"Very nice. She also told me that our Crutchy here is a bit to modest."

"Huh."

"Remember how Crutchy came in and said he got that coin for giving a girl directions." They nodded. "Well she told me he didn't just give her directions, he saved her life. Lead some goons away from her." At that comment Crutchy looked down and all the boys were hitting him on the back, both congratulating and teasing him at the same time.

"Well look at our Crutchy. A regular Casanova." Race said.

"Why is Cructhy a regular Casanova?" Jack asked wearily, plopping down in a seat next to Race.

"Tell you later. Why so glum and dump Jack? That's Skittery's job." Mushed asked receiving a slap upside the head from Skittery. Jack rubbed his face in his hands and hunched over with his arms on the table.

"Just came from a meeting with Spot. His birdies have picked up that Queens is trying to get support form the other boroughs. Duke went over to talk to Switch Blade in Bronx. If he gets him over then it's two against two, and Bronx has some big guys. Not quite sure if this is gonna blow over like we thought it was.

"What about mid-town, or Harlem, or east-side?" Race asked.

"Currently they are on our side. But they are small. All three together aren't even the size of Bronx or Queens." He sighed.

"And Staten Island." That was the question, Staten Island. It was big, secluded, and, currently, neutral.

"Nothing on them so far. Our only hope there is that Queens has to cross through either us or Brooklyn to get them."

"I'm sure it'll be alright Jack. You got quit worrying or you'll look sixty before your twenty. Come on, we gotta go sell the after noon addition."

Molly Baxter woke up to the sun shinning through her window and the smell of must in the house. She slowly rose, looking around her room. She had managed to make the space more livable, mainly by putting most of the boxes and spare items under her bed. While rummaging through them she had found some fabric used for curtains and a old quilt for her bed. On her nightstand where three old worn and tattered books she had found among the piles, all very interesting reads. She had always loved to read; it was a love her mother had instilled in her. Every night when she was little was full of fairytales or moral stories. As she got older her mother regaled her with tales of Jane Austen and Charles Dickens.

Molly was excited, because she had a goal today. Today was Sunday, a week since she had arrived in New York. And being that it was Sunday she was sure her uncle was going to sleep the whole day. So she went into the kitchen and made her uncle something to eat for when he got up. She didn't bother to leave a note, knowing he most likely wouldn't care to read it.

She set out early, knowing for what she planned to do she would have to a lot her self a large amount of time to accomplish her goal, mainly because she didn't know where she was going. She had a vague idea from her mother's journal, but that was all.

As she wandered through the streets of New York she absorbed her surrounding while making sure she wasn't going to get lost. She made sure to smile at every newsie she saw, seeing how they had saved her twice over the course of a week. Many smiled back and took their hats off which made her blush.

After walking around for what seemed like hours, and it had been, she had left and half past nine and it was nearly noon, she had reached her destination, St. Paul's Cathedral. She knew once she got to New York she would want to find it. It was the cathedral where her parents had gotten married.

It was a beautiful building. On the outside it was a large structure in creams and browns. People were filling out in pairs and small groups, which made sense seeing as it was noon service had most likely just ended. She had hoped to make it for the service, but now that she knew where exactly the cathedral was she was determined to be there next Sunday.

She walked inside and was in awe of the building. It was nothing like the small white steeple building that was the church back in Albany. This was so much grander.

As she entered the building, she discovered the inside matched the outside perfectly. A marble floor made up the isle and the pews were made of a beautiful dark wood. The ceiling was high and vaulted with beautiful arches. All around were stained glass windows picturing scenes of the bible and saints. In front, behind the alter, was a beautiful piece depicting Mother Mary.

"Hello, dear can I help you?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw whom she immediately knew as the priest.

"No, I am alright. Thank you, Father I was just looking around." She said politely to the man.

"Well, I am sorry to say you missed the morning service. Allow me to introduce myself, Father Andrew."

"It's lovely to meet you Father. I actually did have question for you. Do you remember performing a wedding around 26 years ago?"

He laughed. "I performed many weddings 26 years ago. Can you tell me a little more." She blushed at her brief lapse of thought.

"It was my parents wedding. It was a quick wedding. My parents always told me they just showed up at the chapel. Their names were Mathew Baxter and Martha Maurer. Do you remember?" She asked.

He thought for a brief moment then smiled. "Yes I remember them. Would you like to sit?" He gestured to one of the pews and she sat down. "I remember your mother. She had come her looking for a church to be a part of since she left her home. She was quite the faithful women. Came to every mass and was quite involved in the church. You can imagine my surprise we she showed up at the steps of the church with your father asking me to marry them. Normally we don't officiate such short-term ceremonies, but they told me their situation and my heart ached for them. I heard they moved to the country the following week."

"What were they like? What was the ceremony like?" she asked earnestly.

"Why don't you ask them?" Father Andrew questioned. Molly's face fell and he noticed.

"They passed away. There was an outbreak of scarlet fever I Albany where we lived. They didn't make it."

"I am so sorry for your loss my child." He said placing a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder, a comfort she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Thank you. I just wanted to know a little more about them. Is there anything you can tell me?" She asked tenitivly and he smiled.

"Yes, I believe I can."

And he did. He told her about things her mother had done in the church the year she had been there. He told her how she had held services for children and that she had started a collection the bought the cathedral a new organ. He told Molly that her mother had played said organ and was a part of the choir.

"And their wedding?"

"It was lovely, small, but lovely. Your mother wore a simple dress, nothing near what a proper wedding dress should have been. Though you could tell to your father she had never looked more beautiful. She had white flowers in her hair, I remember. I think they were called…"

"Edieweisis." She finished for him. "She loved those flowers."

"You look very much like her." He said to her.

"So I have been told. Thank you for talking with me. It was very nice to know a little more." She thanked him.

"It was no trouble my dear. I hope to see you at service soon." He told her as the two stood up.

"Of course Father. I will be here." She smiled.

"That's wonderful to hear…" But he didn't get to finish his sentence for it was interrupted by the cathedral doors opening. Molly turned her head to see as a boy her age step in. He dipped his finger in the water and proceed to walk towards them. He wasn't very tall, hardly taller the Molly herself, but he had dark hair and michevous smile. He wore a white shirt and checker vest, and Molly could see there was a hat tucked I his back pocket.

"Good afternoon, Father." The boy addressed Father Andrew.

"Good afternoon, Anthony. I didn't see you at service today." The man addressed him back.

"The headlines this week weren't to good so I had to sell the morning edition today." Anthony replied.

"Well I leave you to whatever you need to do. I must prepare for the afternoon service." Father Andrew said, and then turned to me. "Stay as long as you like dear. It was a pleasure to meet you." I smiled in thanks as he walked off. As he did so, Anthony turned to her and offered his hand to shake.

"I see I wasn't the only one late for service. Nice to meet you. My name's Anthony, and yours?" He asked with a smile.

"Molly. Molly Baxter." She took his hand to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Baxter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr…."

"Higgins. Anthony Higgins. Now tell me, Miss Baxter. I have never seen you before, so what brings to our humble St. Paul's?" He asked with a grin.

"I just moved here a week ago, but my parents used to live in New York. This is the church were they got married. Why are you here?"

"This is where my grandmother always took me to church. She would have a fit if I didn't keep coming to pay my respects. I miss the services most times, so I come in to light a candle." He shrugged.

"Why do you miss the service?" She asked.

"I have to sell the morning paper. I try to get it done as fast as can, but a lot of times it takes awhile."

"Wait, sell the morning paper? Are you a Newsie?" She questioned with smile.

"Why yes I am." He replied and she laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"You are the third newsie I have meet, and I have only been in the city a week. I am starting think this isn't a coincidence." She watched as he put the pieces together in his head

"Wait a minute, you're Crutchy's girl! " He stated, as though he had just solved some big mystery.

"I am sorry, what do you mean…." She tried to ask but he kept going.

"Wow, their descriptions didn't do you justices."

"Wait, what? Whose descriptions."

"Crutchy and Mush's. They said you was pretty but…" Though before he could finish she cut him off in a very unlady like fashion.

"Wait, they talked about me?" She questioned.

"Wells sure, its not every day someone is a nice to us as you where to Crutchy. Most just by a pape and leave." He explained.

"That's no way to treat people. And besides, it was the least I could do. He did help me a lot. So did Mush, I didn't have any of my own money that day so I had to settle with the apple and handkerchief."

"Oh don't get me started on the that. He has been waving that thing in our faces all week. If he wasn't already head over heals for a girl at the dinner I would say he was in love with you." This made Molly blush. "Speaking of the dinner you should come by the some time. Get to know all the newsies properly. You'd love Charm. She's the only goil right now."

"I'd think I'd like that. But I cant now. I have to get back to my uncle. But maybe another time."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss. Baxter."

"The pleasure was all mine Mr. Higgins." She replied as they parted in front of the church. She began the slow trek back to Maiden Street, knowing that things might not be how she thought they would, but they wouldn't be to bad.

**Again I am extremely sorry for the update gap. i am trying. Hope you like this chapter. The girl Charm i mentioned is a friend of mines character that will be soon be appearing in her own story that my friend i ****writing. Till next time.**

**The bookworm**


End file.
